


Day 28 'Hospital Visits'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat The Plushie, Cute Chat, F/M, Injured Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Mari is hospitalized and Chat's a sweetheart





	Day 28 'Hospital Visits'

Marinette was clumsy.

This was something she was in no denial about.

But, she had to admit this was the first time it has actually resulted in hospitalization.

So here she was, confined in a hospital bed, only entertained by the small T.V. on the opposite wall, her phone, and the occasional visitor in her parents or Alya.

She was completing an episode of some random reality show that she hadn't even heard of until then, when a black form tumbled through the open window.

“Chat?!” Marinette shouted in confusion “What are you doing here?”

Chat popped off the floor and waltzed over to the girl. “Well” He started “I got some horrible news that my dearest Princess had been hurt, and I just had to come see her” 

Chat grabbed the backpack, that Marinette hadn't even noticed until that point, from behind him and pulled open the zipper, reaching his hand inside. “And I brought gifts” He said as he pulled out a paper bag and what appeared to be a large stuffed animal. 

He placed the toy on Marinette’s lap, which she could now identify as a stuffed cat, and pulled food out of the smaller bag.

“I got you all the junk food necessary” He explained as he started passing the treasure to the girl.

“Chat-” Marinette began, feeling quite speechless “You didn't need to do all of this”

“Well of course I did” He assured her as he pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his bag and proceeded to place them in a vase on the window sill “You are hurt. I am here to help” He finished his statement with a wink.”It’s my job”

“Thank you” Marinette’s awed voice breathed out, still not really knowing what to say. 

“No thanks necessary my darling” Chat reasoned as he placed himself laying down next to the girl on the bed “So what are we watching?”


End file.
